1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for generating composed signals of multiple pictures according to video signals sent from a plurality of terminals. More particularly, it relates to a system for generating composed video signals used in a video conference system in which video display can be dynamically switched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, video conference systems have been commercialized and the use of the systems has been widely expanded using personal computers as lower cost and high performance of hardware are realized. In such a situation, there is a great demand for realizing cost reduction and high performance of a multi-point control unit (MCU) necessarily used for a video conference system, in which terminals positioned on a plurality of locations and connected via a network concurrently may be employed to have a conference.
Further, as international standardization, new interfaces have been proposed for composing video signals sent from the plurality of locations to display composed pictures by the multi-point control unit (MCU).